All In the Family
by gothnerd88
Summary: Maria always felt there was something off about her connection to her family...but what happens when she finds out? Rated M for later chapters.


"One,two..." Maria smiled "Three!" All three of them dropped down a level. "Formation" Ivan said in a commanding tone. They went back to back, looking for any signs of attack. "I think we are good" Natalia stated. "Right,Maria?" Ivan looked to her,she nodded and ran ahead to scout,being the littlest and most agile,she was usually sent ahead to check. There was a door ahead with a security box by it,she stayed out of sight of the thing and called for them to go forward. When they were all there they stood in front of the box "Intruder,identify yourself" The machine said flatly. Maria laughed and stabbed it with her long thin white sword,also doubling as her way to use magic. She had studied magic for years and it came very natural to her. The door opened,this was Natalia's turn. Natalia stepped ahead and started attacking the robots with her short knife. She could not use magic at all,and as far as Maria knew,neither could Ivan. There were many differences between Maria and them. First of all her fighting style,you could see that while Natalia and Ivan did have different styles of fighting,each held some similarity. Maria's did not represent this,she preferred to fight more elegantly and at long distances. She could fight up close,but it was very apparent she fought differently. Next was their appearance. Seeing that Ivan and Natalia are siblings,they had some resemblance to each other. Maria looked nothing like Ivan, she did have the hair of Natalia but that was a coincidence,Natalia was her aunt.  
And Ivan was her father.  
Her mother had apparently died when she was very young,which in all actuality was not that long ago,she was only 17. Anytime Maria would ask,Ivan would say it was her mother. She had learned to not question him,espicially who they killed and why. She knew he didn't needlessly kill,so she never questioned it.  
Maria disappeared into the shadows whilst Ivan and Natalia fought the robots. She was not a close up fighter and specialized at picking off the odd targets,but could defend if needed. She had been trained since she was 4,and training ever since. She did not have any friends but two. Those were Arthur Kirkland and Matthew Williams. She didn't talk to them often,but Arthur treated her like his own daughter and Matthew...well he was a little more complicated. She was in love with Matthew,but could never tell him. Someone that was their enemy would find out and hurt him. It was better to love from a distance and be safe. She saw her target and dropped out of the shadows to kill. Ivan had tried to beat the magic out of her,but she still used it sometimes. She quickly exacuted the target and moved on. The plan continued without a hitch. That was until a giant robot decided to join. "Damn it! How do we deal with that?" Natalia asked. "Final formation" Ivan responded. Natalia stood on Ivan's shoulders,and Maria stood on Natalia's. "I fight in the name of my father." Maria said with her sword raised. She took part of their life energy and shot it at the robot,turning it into a sparking mess. Maria fell to the ground exuasted. That spell took a lot of energy. She stood up and leaned against her father. "Good job,now they do not stand in my way" He smiled. They went to their small shared home and Maria went to her room. She changed into non-blood stained clothes,they weren't comfortable,but she didn't mind. She went back to their living room with Natalia. "Thursday is special" Ivan started. Thursday,that's six days away. "We...are going to kill Arthur Kirkland. It is time I told you Maria,I am the personification of Russia,and he is that of England. With his land we will be closer to victory,that is why we have fought." Maria stared at him,dumbfounded. She regained her composure "Why do we have to kill him?" She questioned. This caught Ivan off guard. "You have never questioned this before..."  
"I know,but I'm curious,why not just wait till he falls on his own?" She didn't want Arthur to die,he was her friend.  
"Because...I want revenge" He said coldly.  
"For?"  
"For him killing your mother."  
"..." Her anger grew quickly. "Can it be through me? I want to kill that son of a bitch."  
He smiled "Of course" He was lying. But he could never tell her,never let her know.  
That Arthur was her father.


End file.
